


Details

by hawkywithshawzy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, naps, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkywithshawzy/pseuds/hawkywithshawzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan loves the details about Patrick, and he loves sleeping with all those details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

The way Jonny’s body fit perfectly with any part of Patrick’s was one of his favorite things. The way his head fits right in the crook of his neck, the way his small body curved against Jonny’s stomach, their breaths falling into a soft, content rhythm. It was familiar and warm and comforting as hell.

Jonny finds himself thinking about these things more often than not - in the room, when he steals peeks of Pat’s frame in his stall, sweaty hair matted to his forehead, shirt sticking to his stomach. Sometimes the urge to storm across and run his fingers through his curls was so overwhelming, so much so that he makes Patrick wait before taking a shower so he could have a few moments to himself, completely engulfed by his smell and his feel.

Nothing was different today, Jonny laid out on the bed, right on the verge of sleep. They had a rough game against Anaheim that night, a 5-4 win in overtime. After his shower, all he wanted to do was fall asleep, right here. He would even sacrifice brushing his teeth for this. Patrick was still in his shower, taking his sweet time per usual. He was starting to drift when the bathroom door opened, steam filtering into the hotel room.

He still had water from his shower running down his skin, making it glow. Jonny’s eyes were barely open, but he still took in every detail like his life depended on it.

“C’mon, Pat, I wanna go to bed,” Jonny whined, watching Patrick take his time getting his boxers on.

“I’m coming, dude, calm down,” he said, rubbing his towel over his hair, letting it air dry wherever it wanted to. He threw the towel in the bathtub in the bathroom, unlike Jonny’s, which was lying right at the edge of the bed. He knew Patrick would pick it up in the morning, he could see his eyes starting to droop as he crawled in bed next to Jonny.

“I’m so tired, Pat, I’ve never been this tired before,” Jonny said, turning Patrick so they were face to face. He loved being this close to him; he could see all his freckles that were emerging from the California sun, the bright blue of his eyes, the softness of his eyelashes. He could look at him forever and it still wouldn’t be long enough.

“I know buddy, so am I, scoring a hatty will do that to ya,” he said, winking. Patrick drew him in close, resting his forehead on Jonny’s chest. He squeezed him there for a few seconds, letting the smell of Dove soap take over his senses, trying to match Jonny’s evening breaths.

“I love you, Patty boy, so much,” Jonny mumbled into his hair, letting the ache of sleep take over. When Patrick looked up, Jonny was already asleep, eyelashes fluttering. Forever seemed like it would be a pretty good place.

“I love you more, Jonny boy,” he said into the silence, falling asleep snuggled in deep against his boy’s chest.


End file.
